Inflatable evacuation devices, such as aircraft evacuation slides and emergency life rafts, typically include a compressed fluid source (such as a charged gas cylinder) and an aspirator. The aspirator, working with the charged gas cylinder, combines gas from the atmosphere and the fluid to provide gas for inflating the emergency evacuation devices. Aspirators are typically stored in a limited packing space and, thus, the evacuation device package is often densely packaged. The process of packing the emergency evacuation devices may be relatively difficult due to the limited packing space.